Update:Release the Kraken!
Today we introduce the first of our new Slayer monsters, Cave Kraken, even more Slayer Rewards and the first round of updates you voted for in Poll #15. Requiring 87 Slayer & 50 Magic, Cave Kraken lurk within the lakes of the Stronghold Slayer Cave, meaning you must have an assignment to fight them; available from Chaeldar, Nieve & Duradel. You will want to use your best spells against the Cave Kraken as they are only weak to magic; but you may be rewarded with a Trident of the seas. The Trident of the seas has a built-in magic spell and must be charged with 1 death rune, 1 chaos rune, 5 fire runes & 10 coins for each cast, holding a maximum of 2500 charges. The Trident is only tradeable in its uncharged and fully charged states and you can remove charges at any time, though the coins will not be refunded. On death the trident will expel its charges as runes, unless it is fully charged. The Trident requires 75 magic to use and deals damage based on your magic level; the spell can not currently be used on players, however we are open to polling a change to this mechanic if demand is high. Mithril Dragon and Aviansie tasks can now be unlocked with Slayer Points. To unlock Aviansie you must have either 60 Agility or Strength and they can be assigned by Chaeldar, Nieve & Duradel. You must have trained with Otto enough to access the Whirlpool before you can unlock Mithril Dragons, which can be assigned by Nieve & Duradel. Four new channels have been added to the minigame grouping system; these are for finding Godwars & Waterbirth Island parties and Black Arm / Phoenix Gang members. In other news... *The alch value of Bandos armour has been increased slightly. *The Total Level panel on the Skills Interface now has a tooltip displaying your Total XP. *Everyone now has 24 more bank spaces. *Watered saplings have been appended to have a (w) in their name. *A shortcut has been added north of Varrock west bank, allowing easier access to the spirit tree. *Altars within the Godwars dungeon now tell you how long before you may use them. *Mithril Dragons no longer interrupt your combat with another Mithril Dragon. *If you are in a chat-channel when you log out, you will automatically attempt to re-join it on login. *The text generated when kicking a player from a chat-channel has been modified. *Routefinding at Falador West bank has been improved. *The Ring of Charos (a) now functions correctly during Dragon Slayer. *The spellbook will now revert to Lunar after using Spellbook Swap more consistently. *Seeds, gems and clue scrolls dropped by DKS now appear in the correct location. Over the next week we'll be working on the Orb functionality changes and make a start on the Wilderness Rejuvenation updates. Tune in to our next Q&A livestream tonight at 5pm GMT. If you can't make the stream, you can tweet your questions to @JagexMatK beforehand. Please come over to the forums to discuss the update. Mods Ash, John C, Mat K & Reach The Old School RuneScape Team